Mi apreciada princesa
by Lia-sennenko
Summary: No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, ni cuanto más pasaría para lograr salir, pero su llegada fue lo que más aprecie de todo... es distinto a los demás pero aún así... le apreció y no quiero que lo alejen de mí por que... es mi caballero personal y yo... soy su apreciada princesa


**Lía: ** bueno este es un pequeño one-shot que me llego de la nada y escribi por que? pues por que me gusto la idea y dije por que no? (Lillith: no tenías nada más que hacer) bueno tu que!? (Neri: las dos no peleen!) ¬¬ ella empezó (Neri: no me importa las dos se calman... dónde está Líam?) Lía y Lillith: que?!

**Líam:** ¬¬ ni tu ni ella yo, mugre desgraciada no me dejaste trabajar como esdebido!

**Lía:** ya te dije Líam no pondrás leemon en mis historias!... bueno disfruten y no olviden el review

* * *

La luz de la luna era lo único que podía acompañarla en aquella oscuridad, sin embargo, era una pequeña ventana abarrotada la que le permitía entrar, no era demasiado para el tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar, sus ojos le dolían cada vez que entraba la pulcra luz a su encierro, obligándola a encerrarse más y más en su pequeño rincón. El único sonido que la acompañaba eran las gotas de agua que se escurrían por las grietas de las oscuras paredes, y caían con velocidad al suelo, suicidándose y perdiendo su forma al impacto, y lastimando sus oídos al mismo tiempo, ¿Cuánto llevaba ahí? ¿Hace cuánto que no ve la rojiza luz del sol? ¿Qué no siente su calor? ¿Y qué no siente el calor de alguien más? No lo sabía y no era que deseara querer saber, después de todo… era un juguete, entrenado para ser el mejor en todos los juego que la pusieran, ¿Quién se preocuparía por un juguete sucio? Respiro pesadamente arqueando la espalada para dejar su rostro sintiera la luz de la luna sobre ella. Abrió los ojos con pesadez ciertamente, los cuales habían perdido su brillo desde aquella vez que conocieron el negro por primera vez. Un ruido seco y áspero se hizo sonar, ella lo conocía a la perfección desde el primer momento que piso aquel doloroso lugar, iban a entrar y esos no era nada bueno en su tiempo de experiencia.

-¡Vamos entra ahí!- deja caer su mano al suelo bajando sus rodillas para poder ver mejor la escena que tenía frente a ella, al parecer esa ocasión no iba a salir, pero sí iba a ser testigo de como convertían en juguete a otra persona -¡Que te metas dije!- otro portón se hizo presente y solo pudo ver una figura tirada en el suelo, en las mismas condiciones que ella al momento de llegar.

Trato de acercarse pero el grillete en su tobillo lo prohibía, se estiro lo más que pudo hasta llegar a su lado, tomando su mano y jalarlo hasta donde se encontraba ella para de esa forma comprobar mejor su pulso, al comprobar que todavía tenía lo recostó en el suelo tratando de hacerle sentir mejor.

-Ni… ni creas que… te dejare hacerme… algo- reto apenas logro ponerse en pie y sujetar su mano –Mal…maldita- ella negó sujetando su mejilla con la mano que no tenía grilletes.

-Te estas enemistando de la persona equivocada- trata de sonreír, más no lo logra debido a las cortadas en sus mejillas –Yo estoy igual que tú… quizás peor- lo suelta recargándose nuevamente en su rincón abrazando sus piernas

-¿Cu-cuánto llevas aquí?- se acerca a ella notando las múltiples heridas en su cuerpo

-Desearía saberlo- le regresa la mirada –Lo único que sé es que fue hace mucho tiempo…- baja la mirada –Creo que… he pasado frío por lo menos doce veces-

-¿Frío?…- antes de poder formular otra pregunta, la misma palabra ilumino su mente -¡¿Llevas a…aquí doce…años?!- sujeta su cabeza la cuál comenzó a sangrar

-No recuerdo- se para dando pequeños pasos hasta llegar a un espacio de la pared, en de la cual movió una rosa sacando unas vendas y alcohol –Pero… fue hace mucho- limpia su cabeza al tiempo que empieza a vendarla, pero él detiene su acción.

-Perdona por… como reaccione en un… principio- ajusta la venda y la mira -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Ellos me dicen "muñeca, preciosa, princesa y número 1"… no recuerdo mi nombre lo lamento-

-Yo soy Brick- sonríe extendiéndole la mano –Un placer chica- acepta su mano gustosa

-Me alegra que te hayan traído- ante sus palabras Brick se mostro molesto –Por qué… los últimos veinte que habían traído murieron al instante que los trajeron… ninguno sobrevivo más allá de dos minutos- gruesas lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos –Me alegra… que hayas vivido-

-Hey chica no llores… comprendo lo que has pasado pero ya no estás sola- señala su cabeza –Ahora sufriré contigo- sonríe de lado haciendo que ella libere una pequeña risa –Y dime… ¿Qué me van a hacer?-

-Te convertirán en su juguete igual que yo- eleva la vista a la ventana –Te harán mejorarte hasta el cansancio, no podrás pedir un descanso o si no te castigaran, procura no perder ningún juego si no quieres otro castigo- escucha como Brick se pone en pie, gira su rostro para verlo pero este la toma de los hombros y la obliga a verlo -¿Brick?-

-Te lo prometo… por el tiempo que llevas aquí… te prometo que encontrare una forma de sacarte- ella lo miró sorprendida –Te lo prometo- sonríe haciendo sangrar sus mejillas

-Gracias Brick-

**-xoxox-**

Cuando la luz del sol comenzó a salir sus ojos buscaron tanta oscuridad como les fuera posible, en cambio su cuerpo encontró un calor que había dejado de sentir, abrió poco a poco los ojos con el miedo de que la luz los lastimara, fue así que se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida abrazada de Brick, recorría la escena minuciosamente con la mirada, dándose cuenta de algo, prácticamente dormía sobre él, como si fuera su colchón. Apenada completamente por su estado trato de ponerse en pie pero al hacerlo despertó al pelirrojo.

-¿Chica?- ella bajo la mirada completamente roja

-L-lo lamento mucho yo…- nuevamente la puerta sono y está se abrió dejando entrar a un hombre de máximos treinta años, quien al ver la escena frunció el seño y se acercó a ambos, Brick al notar esa acción pegó a la joven más hacia él, fue así que pudo notar como la chica temblaba.

-Dime veintidós… ¿Con que derecho tocas MI princesa?- dichas sus palabras lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa estrellándolo en la pared, entonces Brick recordó las palabras de la joven "Ellos me dicen: muñeca, preciosa, princesa y número 1".

-¿Q-quién eres?-

-Tu dueño- lo suelta dejándolo caer bruscamente, para luego regresar la vista en la joven –Vamos princesa, es hora de jugar, hoy ahí un nuevo juguete- toma sus manos delicadamente ayudándola a pararse, seguidamente la pegó a su cuerpo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-P-pero…- mira su mano la cual estaba vendada, señal clara de haber tenido un previo encuentro con otro juguete.

-No importa- aprieta la herida liberando un desgarrador grito por parte de ella, que dejo caer su cabeza en su hombro al no soportar el dolor –Ya se fue princesa- ella asiente débilmente saliendo junto con Brick del negro cuarto.

-¡Vaya Takashi! La trajiste- dirige una mirada morbosa a la joven pelirroja –Esperemos que de el mismo desempeño de la vez pasada-

-Claro mi princesa nunca pierde- le da una nalgada obligándola a caminar, y deteniendo a Brick –Mira y aprende por que el próximo encuentro lo harás tú veintidós- no paso mucho tiempo antes de que la pelirroja tuviera que luchar con la joven rubia de orbes azules frente a ella, golpeándola, jalándola y pateándola solo por poder ganar, saliendo victoriosa al cabo de unos minutos -¡Esa es mi princesa, mi flor! ¡Blossom!- los ojos de Brick se abrieron sorpresivamente ante el nombre de la joven ahora manchada de sangre, mayor mente de la rubia.

-Ahora regresemos princesa… es hora de tu recompensa- y otro temblor se hizo presente en ella, al sentir la mirada sobre ella más el tacto indeseado a su cuerpo –Y por acabar rápido será un mejor premio- susurra morbosamente, Brick molesto por su actitud comenzó a golpearlo, dando inicio así a una enorme pelea en la cual salió victorioso Brick, provocando así que a ambos los arrojaran de nuevo al cuarto oscuro.

-¿Es-estás bien Brick?- se acerca a él con dificultades gracias a los grilletes

-La verdadera pregunta es ¿Lo estás tú Blossy?- ella se extraño por como la había llamado -¿Puedo decirte así?, por que ese es tu nombre Blossom- se sonroja asintiendo tímidamente

-Lo lamento por mí culpa… estás así- desvía la mirada tratando de alejarse de él

-No es tu culpa- responde al instante sujetando su mano –Blossom… Te prometí sacarte de aquí y eso hare- se acerca a ella pegando su frente a la suya –No dejare que te lastimen a partir de ahora-

–No dejare que te lastimen a partir de ahora-

**-xoxox-**

Había pasado ya cierto tiempo desde que Brick llegó al mismo confinamiento que Blossom, desde ese momento sus sonrisas regresaron a su rostro, y el brillo que alguna vez perdieron sus ojos volvieron, cada vez menos era acosada por su secuestrador, más sin embargo ahora ella junto con Brick eran obligados a jugar para complacer a los demás, quisieran o no lo quisieran debían hacerlo.

Su cercanía creció al igual que sus posibilidades de escape, Blossom ya no pasaba más frío y soledad por las noches y días que estaba ahí encerrada, al igual que se libraba de las incomodidades que sufría con Takashi, por dentro se seguía agradeciendo que Brick estuviese ahí, y por otro hubiera deseado que él se quedara libre.

Así un nuevo día se marco para ella, en invierno lo sabía por que tenía frío aun cuando aceptaba dormir bajo el calor de los brazos d Brick, tenía frío, y era ese mismo frío el que la obligaba a despertarse y pasarse las horas despierta para no dormir y sentir frío.

-¿Blossom, estás bien?- pregunta él al notar que había despertado -¿Sucedió algo malo?-

-Yo no duermo en invierno- Brick se sorprende ante su respuesta –Hace demasiado frío y podría congelarme mientras duermo- el ríe por lo bajo aplicando más fuerza a su abrazo -¿Brick?-

-Tranquila no te pasará nada- un ruido se hizo presente haciéndoles saber que algo malo había pasado, y al mismo tiempo que ellos no tendrían nada que ver… o al menos eso era lo que ellos creían

-¡Sáquenlos de aquí inmediatamente! Nadie pondrá sus manos encima de mi princesa- así como se abrió la puerta varios hombres más entraron tomando a Blossom alejándola de Brick tan rápido les fuera posible –Y maten a ese, es un juguete roto- dichas sus palabras varios rodearon al oji-carmín dejándolo nulo de posibilidades

-Espe… ¿Qué van a…? ¡Brick!- sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder al momento de finalmente lograr comprender la verdadera intención de aniquilar a la única persona que había hecho pasable su horrible estadía en ese lúgubre sitio -¡Déjenlo en paz!- lágrimas caían de sus ojos y golpes salían de sus manos, si de algo le había servido todo lo que le habían hecho pasar, ese era el momento de usar a su favor. Aun si manchaba sus manos de sangre no sería en vano… ya no más.

**-xoxox-**

-Anda vamos, te lo prometo que no muerden-

-P-pero…- retrocede mirando preocupada al pelirrojo que tomaba su mano

-Es una promesa ¿Si Blossy?- la besa dulcemente provocando un sonrojo en ella –Anda no te harán nada malo lo prometo-

-¿Y… si no te recuerdan?- más que duda era miedo su tono

-Solo estuve desaparecido seis meses no creo que sea mucho Blossy- empuja la puerta blanca escuchando al instante los insultos de sus hermanos menores, sumándole los regaños y reproches por haberse ausentado tanto tiempo y sin haberles dicho una sola palabra –Jeje perdón pero fui secuestrado y logre escapar hace unas semanas- responde sin más

-Conozco esa voz- de entre el azabache y el rubio una atractiva morena azabache se dejo mostrar –Hola cuñado- responde tranquilamente recargándose en el marco de la puerta –Hace seis meses que no sabemos nada de ti-

-Se lo dije al idiota de tu marido, me secuestraron… y hablando de- se hace un lado dejando ver a Blossom quien tímidamente se escondía detrás del pelirrojo –Quiero presentarles a Blossom- sonríe de medio lado –Mi prometida-

-¿Blossom?- tanto la azabache como otra voz más dulce se unió a la pregunta mostrando a una hermosa rubia de largas coletas y hermosos orbes celestes -¿Tú?- terminó la rubia

-¿Q-que hace ella aquí Brick?- toma su mano en busca de apoyo

-¡Blossom!- grita la misma corriendo a abrazarla -¡Perdóname Blossom, perdóname! Por todo el daño que te provoque perdóname- llora en su hombro dejándola desconcertada

-Blossom hace… trece años que no te veíamos- se acerca a ellas la azabache derramando lágrimas

-¿Se conocen?- pregunta Brick sorprendido, las dos asienten

-Es nuestra hermana desapareció hace trece años y desde entonces la buscamos- y nuevamente las palabras de Blossom resonaron en su mente "llevo doce ocasiones pasando frío" la numero trece fue estando con él –Bloss no sabes lo feliz que nos hace verte-

Mientras ella permanecía callada todos esperaban que ella dijera una palabra -¿Lo son? ¿Son mis hermanas?- estira su mano hacia ellas temerosa –Yo… no recuerdo nada antes de llegar ahí-

-No importa Bloss… ahora regresaste- nuevamente la abrazaron aun sí ella no les correspondía el abrazo, había regresado y está vez no la dejarían irse.

-¿Vez? Te dije que no mordían Blossy- susurra Brick subiéndole los colores y haciéndola estremecer -¿Por qué no entramos Blossy?-

-S-seguro Brick- pasa después de él, sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo feliz, tranquila y sin miedo, miro los alrededores varias veces y las personas dentro del apartamento –Gracias Brick- extrañados se giraron a verla confundida –Por haber llegado ese día a mi confinamiento gracias- se escapa una lágrima que atrapo su pelirrojo favorito

-Un placer… princesa-

Si bien odiaba que la llamaran así, si lo hacía Brick, SU Brick no le importaba como lo hiciera por qué él era solo suyo, era su caballero que escapo del cuento de hadas para ir a salvarla, de la bruja mala.

* * *

quejas ideas sugerencias en el recuadro de abajo por favor ^v^

v


End file.
